


His Queen

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: ❝You are destined to become the Queen of Madness; My Queen of Madness.❞════ ⋆★⋆ ════A flutter of her black cloak notified Herman of her presence, her back to the man dressed in bleach white. "Herman," she spoke in a flat tone, not daring to turn to the man."Darling," He responded, pulling his mouth and eye guards away to reveal a smirk. Her body shook for a second and her head turned the slightest to look at him. "Don't call me that," she growled lightly. "It is your fault, and your fault alone for why I am here. I wanted to live in peace, but apparently, that's too much to ask."Herman chuckled his signature chuckle, his fingertips crackling with familiar electricity. "That is right, I was the one to have you come here. But we have matters to discuss. Please, take a seat."With a huff, and a hint of uncertainty, she turned around and sat on one of the lush armchairs. "Speak already, I don't have all day."





	1. Prologue

Leaning against the window seal, she stared up at the sky. She relished this view, not having seen a beautiful night sky like this in years-or at least she thinks it was, it had to be a century at least. The door creaked open behind her and she refused to turn. She already knew who it was, the faint crackling catching her ears. 

A flutter of her black cloak notified Herman of her presence, her back to the man dressed in bleach white. "Herman," she spoke in a flat tone, not daring to turn to the man. 

"Darling," He responded, pulling his mouth and eye guards away to reveal a smirk. Her body shook for a second and her head turned the slightest to look at him. "Don't call me that," she growled lightly. "It is your fault, and your fault alone for why I am here. I wanted to live in peace, but apparently, that's too much to ask."

Herman chuckled his signature chuckle, his fingertips crackling with familiar electricity. "That is right, I was the one to have you come here. But we have matters to discuss. Please, take a seat."

With a huff, and a hint of uncertainty, she turned around and sat on one of the lush armchairs. "Speak already, I don't have all day." She looked unamused, only her lips showing from her bird half-mask. That same smile brewed on his face, even without those damned mouth guards. "The Entity spoke with me not that long ago, and I wanted to speak with you about it, sweetheart," He spoke lowly, almost animalistic and it made her freeze. 

Why was she so warm and fuzzy? She couldn't move, and her face was red hot. His finger stroked her lips, causing her to gasp slightly. "It told me something about you, that involves both us and my district." He leaned close, his cheek and lips inches away from her ear. 

"The Entity says you are destined to become my queen."

A gasp escaped her lips, her face moving away from Herman's own. Jumping to her feet, her hands balled into fists, a blush evident on her face. "Liar!" She accused, a snarl on her lips. Herman pressed a pair of reading glasses to his nose. "Why would I lie to you? Have I ever lied to you?" Her eyes looked at her shoes. He never lied before, so why would he lie now. Maybe she didn't want to become Queen-let alone the Queen of the man who tortured her for countless hours. Though, she had to say she did like him, but it was a very tolerable "like" to Herman. 

"There's no point in trying to deny its choice, darling. The Entity always gets what it wants," Herman spoke, drinking a cup of tea as he sat back down. "Besides, you've always been my favorite survivor-I could never fully break you, and you were just so interesting!" In the moment, he managed to set his cup down and wrap an arm around her waist for her to sit in his lap. She yelled quietly as his face found her neck, taking a deep inhale. 

"How do you always seem to carry such a floral scent? It's never letting up," He purred softly, a curious tongue trailing alone her neck. Locked in place by her embarrassment, she gripped his shoulders. Pulling away, he let her stand on her own as he took her hand.

"Will you become my queen?"


	2. Chapter One

The murmurs of persons on the street was normal ambiance in the Campfire district--where seasoned survivors come to retire and teach the unlucky new set of souls pulled into the Entity's chess game of power. The Campfire district was a ways from the main four; Macmillan, Léry, Purgation, and Red Light. There are currently two kings, a queen, and a priestess working under the Entity--The highest and most trusted killers chosen by the God. Those districts had lower threat but equally a threat killers always on the lookout for new blood. 

A yawn escaped (Y/N)'s lips as she aimlessly stared up at the gray sky, it was always so murky and dark that nothing every peeked but the rarity of the moon. Each seasoned survivor was given a specific power based on their own "perks" in the Entity's game--bringing up the fact that Meg had just happened to run up to the resting woman without breaking a sweat or even panting. "Hey, (Y/N)," Meg's normal chipper attitude spoke as the woman in question turned her head. "Meg. How are you? The new survivors doing alright?" Each seasoned survivor was given the duty to find their perks and quirks. 

"Eh, they're a little rusty with their stamina, but I'm working on it! The new one, Jane, is actually pretty okay! Have you seen Dwight and Jake?" A smile curled on (Y/N)'s lips, eyeballing a certain direction where both men were cuddling in a corner. "Being gay, as always. God, they look like lost puppies when they aren't together. Gooey," She teased, using her power to lazily moved a glass of soda to her lips as she sipped. Meg laughed quietly as she waved goodbye to go work with the others, leaving (Y/N) by her lonesome. Deciding that sitting alone and sulking wasn't good for her, she slipped on her raven mask and set off to the Red Light District--The Huntress' district. Anna was a changed woman who only favored very few survivors, so going to visit wasn't going to cause as much disruption as it would if she went to the Macmillan district. Flipping her cloak on with a wave of her hand, she set off to find Anna. 

❁≖≖✿❁≖≖✿❁≖≖✿❁≖≖❁

As (Y/N) roamed the streets of the district, she could feel many eyes on her form. Of course, it would only be natural for killers to eyeball a seasoned survivor, for she had been lucky to keep what was left of her soul--the empty gaps filled with their own lust for blood at times, like the others. She could be as much of a killer as any of the ones eyeing her. Walking to the grand entrance of the former killer's home, she knocked on the door to the same beat her lullaby was. It wasn't long before the heavy patter of feet was heard and two women pulled the door apart to reveal Anna herself. Her hatchet lay on her hip, a large hand cupping the girl's cheek. "(Y/N), it's been a while," Her honey voice purred as she lead her inside, the heavy door shut by the two women dressed in bunny maid outfits. "It has, hasn't it, Anna?"

A soft smile crossed her lips as Anna led her to the main living room where Sally was waiting. "Sally?" The girl asked, and the older woman turned with a soft wheeze. She no longer carried the burden of wearing the pillowcase over her head, she decided that it hid her too much for comfort. She now wore her beautiful red hair down, eyes covered by a thick strap of cloth. Soft but calloused fingers worked (Y/N)'s cheeks as Sally murmured her name. All sitting down on the beautiful velvet couches, a maid with a cart rolled down from the kitchen loaded with sweets and tea. 

"How has everyone been?" (Y/N) began, sipping the tea politely after the maid placed it down on the small coffee table. "Evan has been in a tad bit of trouble with Herman; they're constantly not satisfied with there being two kings--boys nowadays," Anna spoke as she shook her head. It was always a common occurrence for both kings to butt head at each other, both being hard headed. They could only come up with an agreement on very few things. "Adiris told us that The Entity has something planned with those two, involving you and another survivor--it seemed major, but not major enough to hinder your health," Sally spoke after, surprisingly clearer than usual. "Why does The Entity like to bother me of all survivors?" (Y/N) wondered aloud as she sipped her tea, rolling her eyes. "Maybe because you've only been sacrificed thirty times of the one hundred thousand trials? You've got the most soul left of all the survivors!" Anna was right on that statement--she only died when she was either tunneled or too altruistic. She shrugged, fixing her hair behind her ear. 

❁≖≖✿❁≖≖✿❁≖≖✿❁≖≖❁

After hours of having conversation with two of her favorite previous killers, she learned a lot about what was going on behind closed doors. Lisa had become a proper cook--only cooking with human if asked to--with Bubba and worked with him in his restaurant Bubba's Kitchen in the Red Light District, along with Phillip who made specialty utensils and plates. In the Léry District, Michael worked as a professional butcher and professional knife expert along with Rin working as a fashion designer and releasing a new line of clothes called _School Spirit_. The Legion, aka the four rascals, were mask makers—which was instantly a specialty considering. In the Macmillan District, Amanda became the trap maker—helping Evan with his own traps and making custom for other killers. Freddy, surprisingly, was a baker—which surprised everyone when he made a bakery. Max, whom always had Claudette stick to his side, was a farmer who lived on the edge of the district. And Kenneth? No one spoke about Kenneth's job because no one really cared enough. 

Relaxing in her room, she could hear her friends talking and chatting downstairs. Laying on her side, her eyes dropped closed right as she heard the Entity's distorted whispers speak into her head. She could only pick out a couple of English words, but a sentence stuck out particularly to her;

"A King requires a Queen..."


End file.
